Taken
by deenew27
Summary: Set when the Cheetah Girls are getting ready to go to Spain. Aqua get's taken to India to be a slave bride to the Prince (Amar). She wants to be free and see her girls again. Amar wants to be free from his family, can they help each other without falling for each other? Will Aqua see her sisters ever again? Find out. Warning, this is graphic/with some abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Kidnapped

Aqua is trembling, she has no idea where she is being taken, or what it is they plan to do with her when they arrived. She hugged herself everything has been so dark since they put that mask over her face. They speak in a different language one that Aqua can't put at name to just yet. The plane she's in has some really bad turbulence jerking her out of her thoughts. She braces herself against whatever is next to her. She thinks back to how the hell did she end up like this?

 _Flashback five hours earlier..._

 _"Aqua wake up we're leaving in an hour."_

 _She yawns rolling her eyes at Chanel, but gets up and grabs her clothes that she laid out the night before heading to the bathroom. She closes the door behind her and turns on the shower she piles off her night clothes and steps in the letting the nice warm water hit her body she cleans herself up then turns off the water. Grabbing her towel, she wraps it around herself. Dorinda comes in and turns the water on so she can shower. Aqua walks out and goes back to Chanel's room to change she fixes her hair in the mirror curling the ends and putting on her dress with a small sweater. She nods to herself then grabs her bags taking them downstairs._

 _When she enters the kitchen, she sees Galleria with pen and paper and Dorinda eating some fruit taking a seat across from them she grabs an orange from the basket._

 _"So, I take it that Chanel can't decide on what shoes she's going to take?" Galleria asks. Aqua nods as she peels her orange. "And aren't you the one who wants to make sure that we are always on time?" Dorinda asks. Galleria puts down her pen. "Yeah, but I'm not that bad."_

 _Dorinda and Aqua exchange looks then laugh Galleria stands, "I'll go get her." Once she gone the start laughing again. "I do hope that we can look at the sight while in Spain." Dorinda nods, "Me too, but we have Galleria to worry about since this is only supposed to be a trip to focus on the music and the moves." Aqua nods sadly. Soon it's time for them to head to the airport making sure they have everything then leaving Chanel's place for the rest of the summer. Taking several taxi's, they finally get their and check in._

 _"Cheetahs we have to document everything. Because when we come back we will be international stars!" They all gather around Galleria and take a picture before heading to their gate. Their plane takes off within the hour and they have one more plane to catch. Once they land they head to their next gate and have to wait a few hours. Aqua sees a bathroom not far from where their gate is she turns to Chanel._

 _"I'll be right, back." Chanel stands Aqua shakes her head, "It's right there, I'll be fine." Chanel nods and sits back down. Aqua quickly makes her way inside and gets into a stall. Once she's done she washes her hands. Then she looks herself over in the mirror she shakes her head getting out her mascara. As she applies some a woman approaches her._

 _"_ तुम बहुत ही खूबसूरत लग रही ह.ो _" Aqua looks at her in question. "I am sorry, my English not good, um you are a beautiful young girl." Aqua smiles, "Thank you." She finishes applying it and turns to leave only to have a someone else apply a lot of pressure to her shoulder and everything goes black. When Aqua wakes she realizes that she's on a plane, but everything is dark and her hands are tied to something. She sobs wishing that she would have had the sense to just let Chanel come with her, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Galleria, Chanel, and Dorinda where they looking for her? Aqua hoped that they were._

 _End of flashback..._

Aqua shakes her head she's not sure how long she's been on that plane, but when it finally lands she is relived, but horrified. Someone comes and grabs her roughly by the arm pulling her out and then she's being pushes in some direction she has no idea where then she's being lifted into something a truck, perhaps? She has to hold on tight or she'll fall right out which in this case might not be so bad, but the problem is she has no idea where she is. It's a short ride and then the vechile stops and she's pulled out and dragged somewhere then she's being forced to sit in a chair with her hands tied behind her back. She hears male voices bickering and yelling she flinches at the sound.

They grab her again and then she's handed off to someone else she feels her clothes being removed and she quickly grabs them pulling them back. A sharp pain hits her arms making her drop her clothes then she feels rough scrubbers all over her body she is very uncomfortable and tries squirming away, but she gets hit again this time on her leg. She yelps, once they decide that she's clean they quickly dress her and it feels nothing like what she was wearing before. Then they shove her into another vehicle and this drive is longer than the last she still has no idea where they are taking her.

After what feels like a three hour drive the machine stops one of the men grabs her arm. He takes her to a place that is bright or it looks that way from the black bag they have over her head. Someone else pulls it off. _Finally._ She squints looking around the room she sees lots of gold and a fountain with elephants then she looks in front of her she sees a man dresses in a really really long shirt with some tan pants and wearing some shoes that look like slippers. This man gets up from where he's sitting and walks around her she is uneasy under his gaze. When he faces her again he gives a nod what the means Aqua had no idea.

He speaks in the same language that woman in the airport did when the man waves them away Aqua's eyes widen in fear she is then taken to another room and locked inside. Once she knows she alone she looks for other exits, there are none. She then realizes she still has her purse she goes through it trying to find her phone, but it's not there. _Dammit! Think Aqua use that head of yours! Now let's see, elephants, gold and this attire. Oh my gosh! I'm in India!_

She's not given time to come up with a plan, because the door unlocks and a young man wakes in Aqua takes a step back then grabs the closes object to her which is a chair. The man holds his hands up, "I don't want to hurt you. My name is Amar." He says with his Indian accent. Aqua glares at him.

"I don't care who you are! I want out of here! I want to go home!" Amar nods hands still raised. "I know, but that only way that can happen is if you marry the Prince he's the only one who may be able to help you." Aqua's eyes widen, "Maybe?! That's real helpful." Amar slowly approaches her, "Isn't that better than anything?" Aqua shakes her head, "Not if he can't help me completely." Amar nods and stops moving forward. "Well, worse than I thought this would go. Can I at least know you name?" Aqua lowered the chair slightly. "It's Aqua." He nods.

"It's a beautiful name, so Aqua as the Prince I will do everything in my power to get you out of here." Aqua's eyes widen. _Oh, great._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Introductions

"Your, the Prince that I'm being forced to marry?!" Aqua yells and then shakes her head. "I don't believe this, and why did you kidnap me?" Amar shakes his head.

"You are mistaken I didn't ask my father to do this. It was all him, the man cares only for this family's name and reputation! Believe me, Aqua when I say that I didn't want this to happen." Aqua looks at him cautiously. Though she did not know this man she feels as though he is telling her the truth. She crosses her arms over her chest. "So, I'm just supposed to marry you? And if I refuse?" Amar claps his hands behind his back. "Then you will either be put to death or be forced into prostitution. And judging from the look on your face I can tell that you don't want either."

Aqua covers her face with her hands shaking her head. "I wish there was another way, but this is the only solution." Aqua does not notice that Amar is next to her until she feels his arms around her. It's in that moment that she realizes how tense she is. Then there is a knock on the door.

"अमर, के. एंड ब्रिंग थे गर्ल योर फादर एंड बरोथेर वांट तो मीट हेर." Amar releases her and walks closer to the door. "वैरी वेल." Aqua looks at him confused. "My father and brother want to meet you. Please just stay quiet, I don't want you to get hurt." Aqua nods slowly as she walks over to the door. Amar opens the door and they walk out, and are back in the room where they first took the cover off her face. She remembers the man in tan who must be Amar's father, but the man on the left of him was new, this must be Amar's brother. He was looking at her with a hungry gaze. Aqua closed her eyes for a second just to breathe.

"अमर आप अपनी दुल्हन के साथ खुश हैं?" His father asks, Amar nods. "हाँ, वह एकदम सही है, आप पिता धन्यवाद।." Amar then pulls her closer giving her a kiss on her temple. Aqua does not hide her surprise when he does this. His father chuckles then comes down from his throne.

"What is your name?" Aqua looks at the man wide eyed. He laughs, "We speak English here, and it may not be as good." She nods then cautiously replies. "My name is Acquanetta Tomson." Amar's father nods then looks to his son. "वह एक अच्छी लड़की है, वह शुद्ध है?" She look at Amar who shakes his head. "पिता! कृप्या!" His father does not look at him, only his brother who nods. "हाँ, वह मैं अपने आप को सुनिश्चित किया है।." He said with a smirk in her direction. Aqua felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Amar wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. "तुम्हारी हिम्मत कैसे हुई! वह तुम्हारा नहीं है!" His brother chuckled.

"She was not yet, yours little bhaiyya. Besides you didn't even want her." Amar looked like he wanted to bust, but he kept his composure for Aqua's sake. His father notices this giving a smile. "And this is why, she is perfect for you Amar." He nods. "We will discuss this later." His father nods and then they leave the throne room going back to his room. He does not release her until she faces him.

"Are you alright?" He asks. Aqua gives him a stiff nod then she moves away from him. "What where they talking about?" she asks in a whisper. "My father wanted to know if you were still pure. And my brother said that he made sure that you were." His clutches his fist and they turned white. Aqua's eyes widen fresh tears started to roll down her face. As she covers her eyes Amar comes over wrapping his arms around her waist hugging her to him.

"Aqua, I'm so sorry." He murmurs into her hair hugging her closer to his chest. Aqua says nothing against his chest. A knock on his door breaks them apart. Amar gives her a look before answering. It's time to eat, but Amar tells the man that they will eat in here instead. Aqua let's out a sigh of relief, it's not that she wasn't hungry, she just didn't want to be overwhelmed with meeting the rest of his family. Once the door is closed he turns back to her.

"We'll eat in here; besides we have much to talk about." All Aqua does is give a small nod as she turns and takes a seat on his bed. She hugs herself, she looks at him when he sits next it her on the bed. "I know that we are acquiesces, but I would like to change that." Aqua looks at him giving him a weak smile she nods. "You must miss your family tell me about them."

Aqua shakes her head. "My family and I are not on good terms, but I will tell you about my sisters."

 _Flashback two years ago..._

 _"Cheetah's come on we are going to be late!" Galleria says as she picks up her pace. Aqua, Chanel, and Dorinda all race to keep up._

 _"Where are we even going?" Chanel asks once they all match her pace. Galleria smiles. "Where going to a birthday party." Aqua smiles while Dorinda is confused. "What for?" Chanel nods. Galleria stops and spins on her heel to face them. "Because if the Cheetah Girls want to become stars we need to make it known to everyone in the community."_

 _Aqua frowns crossing her arms. "Wait, I thought we did that already." Galleria sighs removing her glasses. "Yes, we did. But, if we stop then that dream will never happen. Now let's go." Chanel, Aqua and Dorinda exchange looks then follow Galleria to the party. It's festive and fun they socialize and eat before singing the song that Galleria wrote. It goes well until the end._

 _End of Flashback..._

"That was the first time we had ever fallen during a performance." Aqua says shaking her head at the memory. She looks at Amar through her long hair to see him smile then his expression goes somber. "You are very lucky to have such good friends. I am truly sorry that you are stuck here and not with them making your dream come true." Aqua smiles sadly before she can give her response there's a knock at his door. He gets up and opens it the servant walks in placing the food on the floor next to his bed with a bow he leaves Amar closes the door behind him.

He motions for her to join him on the pillows. She moves from the bed to the floor sitting opposite from him she looks at the spread before her. Rice, chicken and vegetables and a beverage that she hopes is tea. They serve themselves and eat in silence for a while before he speaks. "Aqua how old are you?" Aqua puts down her bowl. "I'm 17, is that a problem?" Amar shakes his head.

"No, not at all. I'm relieved." Aqua decides not to push that matter further so she asks. "And how old are you?" Amar smiles. "I'm 20." Aqua nods and they finish eating. Amar takes the tray with their finished dinner out of his room and in the hallway. He comes back in closing the door behind him then goes to his dresser he pulls out one of his shirts and hands it to her. Aqua takes it and goes to the bathroom that he showed her to change when she comes out she sees him lying on the pillows on the floor.

"You can sleep on the bed, I'll be here." Aqua nods as she pulls the covers back and gets in. Before she closes her eyes she hears him speak. "Sleep well, Aqua. We have several days of preparation ahead of us." She does not give a reply she turns on her side and dreams about her sisters hoping that she will see them again soon.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone I know that's it's been a while... I have had no time to write and now that it's almost break I can finally get back to updating my stories. So let me know that you think of this chapter. Until next time...**_


End file.
